1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to electrical contacts in jacks and in particular to a novel modular telephone jack in which the contacts are provided with bypass capacitors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Standard modular telephone jacks are provided with a number of electrical contacts such as six, eight or more which make mating engagement with a male contact which is received therein. Such prior art jacks do not provide bypass capacitors to a ground plane from the various contacts.